User talk:Aabarro 13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bobo Haha/Quotes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katara20 (Talk) 03:03, July 23, 2011 Categories First off, welcome to the wiki! :) You seem to be off to a good start. Thank you for creating the Episode Galleries category - I'd been meaning to do that but hadn't gotten around to it yet. However, please don't add the Season One Episodes, Episodes, etc... categories to an Episode Gallery. Only add the following categories: Galleries, Episode Galleries. Thank you. Katara20 13:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : In the future, please don't add categories like "Air" or "Use by Hands". I already rollbacked those edits, but I wanted to explain why. In the case of the former category, it was not specific enough, thus making it not very helpful. The second category, "Use by Hands", is dubious in meaning, and not very useful. However, I appreciate the way you readily listened to my first message. Thanks. Katara20 03:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : I like grounded, it's one of the funniest episodes! I never commented that! Digi-armour energize 15:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :: I also have something to add to this. You just recently added two categories like 'Toys' and 'Balls'...please don't do that. I'm pretty sure we don't need those...JuniperAlien 14:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: OOPS, SORRY! Aabarro 13 14:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Episode Galleries It is possible it can be done just like with character galleries. Superbike10 21:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Pages? Mind giving me a little more information than just that? What are Trivia pages? It's my first time hearing about that. JuniperAlien 19:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Trivia pages can be seen in www.fairlyoddparents.wikia.com Aabarro 13 22:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm begging you. Can you please stop making unnecessary categories...If you have a category to make or add, just ask. --JuniperAlien 22:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know I've noticed you have quite fun adding a lot of categories. But just to let you know, I deleted the "Heroes", "Villians" and "Cured E.V.O's" category. So what ever you do, please dont add them back, thank you. I'm trying to keep the categorizing to a minimum, Thanks.JuniperAlien 00:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : No offense or anything, I don't really seeing us having Trivias quite yet. I'll look into it, but it might take quite a while to have things like that on this wiki. See, the site still needs a lot of editing and we should focus on more important things, such as regular editing. But I don't understand how that relates to what I just told you about adding the categories. Do you understand or no?JuniperAlien 01:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes! But I can help you! Aabarro 13 01:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Aabarro, If you dont mind me asking, how old are you? JuniperAlien 01:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'm 14 y/o, remember? Aabarro 13 02:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC ::::: Oh okay. I can see you come from the Ben 10 wiki. Well, the difference between the Ben 10 wiki and this is that it has tons of categories just for one page...we don't need that. So...just lay back off the adding categories for now. We have all the categories there is so far, so we don't need new ones. I just came across a "Human Males" category. Did you make that? JuniperAlien 11:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::: YEAH! But Superbike 10 didn't! Aabarro 13 07:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: You're doing it again...You created a category called "Appearances" why would you do that when theres already a "Character Appearances" category. Please answer me that? I'm really not trying to attack you, I just really, really, really, want to know why? I'm getting just about fed up having to tell you all the time to stop that. JuniperAlien 02:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Just don't do it again...please. Because I don't want to have to block you from the site or anything. Mind telling me what girlyfan-of-generatorrex did so much in order to be promoted all of those? JuniperAlien 02:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Please shorten the name Hey, Aabarro 13. First of all I am very thankful for your wonderful contribution for GR wiki gallery. But I would ask you before you upload images please shorten the image's names because some of the image names are too long. Usually I don't mind much about the names and there are no strict rules about that, but some of the names are taken about...two lines ._. and it was extremely hard for me and others to arrange pictures for gallery in one episode. For example one of the image you named, "Generator Rex Season 2 Episode 11 Part 1 Without a Paddle - YouTube.flv 000107667.jpg" it could be shorten into "000107667" or even something simpler and better like "Buchiner pony" like other of your image names. I would preferred the last example. I can help you renamed all of the contributed images, but it would take time. So next time, please named it very simple before you contribute new images. Thank you for your understanding, if you have question feel free to ask me :) Flickfreak 12:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't mad at you, or blaming you. I just give you directions that might helpful. Like I said, there are no strict rules about naming (however, cursing is not tolerable), but it would very helpful if you shorten the name first. I'm asking you this because I'm rearranging the gallery using source mode, it require copy paste, a slight cutted name will ruin the code. You did well to some of the file name, that's why I believe you can change it. Also using this page or the single upload, the tab "destination filename" is editable, you can change it easily before you upload it. I know it's a double work :/ but it's not that hard. Happy editing Flickfreak 15:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Hi, Aabarro. :-) I really appreciate your efforts to expand the quotes pages, but I must request that you add a little more information to some of the quotes you're adding. What I mean is this: for some quotes, you need to explain the circumstances surrounding them so that they will make sense to someone who's never seen the episode before. For example, this is a quote that explains the surrounding circumstances: Rex: [Noticing that Circe has dyed her hair purple] Love the new look. Circe: [Touched] Wow, a compliment. Now here are the same quotes without the additional information: Rex: Love the new look. Circe: Wow, a compliment. Notice how unclear the second version is? The reader isn't sure what the new look is. So when you add quotes, try to make sure they have enough information for readers to understand what's going on. For example, the following quote, "Buchiner: 98%!", is quite meaningless without further explanation. So please try to keep that in mind when adding quotes. And again, I appreciate the work you're doing. If you have any questions, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. :-) Katara20 18:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Quality Hi, Aabarro. I appreciate that you're uploading Generator Rex images, but please try to make sure they have good image quality. For example, this image you uploaded is of poor quality. Also, many of the images you added to the Basic/Gallery have a pinkish tint to them, which is not how they should be. Eventually, I (or someone else) will have to upload new versions of those images that have the correct lighting and resolution. In the future, I would like to avoid such double work, so could you please make sure the images have good quality to begin with? Thank you for your consideration. Katara20 14:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Contents Hi, Aabarro13. I'm going to have to ask you to stop adding contents to pages if you aren't going to be adding anything to them? For example, you would go on pages, add contents like: "Trivia", "History", "Characters", etc and not add anything too it. It's pointless, so please don't do it again, because sometimes characters just don't show enough for information to be added to their pages, so sometimes it's vague for a reason. Oh yeah, and me and Katara20 have agreed to deleting your blog post. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm deleting it because we already have a full episode lists of the episodes. You're technically adding what's already up here. Thank you for reading this. JuniperAlien 17:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC)